Consequences of Futuristic Stubborness
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Thanks to Silver getting into an arguably unnecessary battle, he and Blaze have been sent into Sonic's world and can't seem to return. When Eggman hears of their arrival, he sets out to steal away Blaze and Silver's powers with yet another creation. To add onto the problems, Sonic has messed up big time with Amy. Things are getting out of hand!
1. Surprise Visits

**Greetings, fellow Fan fiction Writers/Readers! Here is my latest Fanfic, I decided to interpret more characters this time around so I hope you all enjoy it! Due to my last Fanfic bringing in more views after uploading in chapters, I've decided to give it another go and see how it turns out. It's all pre-written so there won't be any delayed updates!  
>I realize that lately with the majority of my stories I tend to write a little out of character, especially with Sonic and Amy. So I'm going to try really hard to get back on track!<br>Remember to review and give feedback! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Any ideas that you want to see written? Send me a PM! Enjoy! x x  
>P.S. Everyone go and check out my friend aliixo, she is a fab writer and a good friend of mine! Totally worth it! <strong>

A beautiful spring day on the planet of Mobius and the Sonic gang are all relaxing outside of their homes. Sonic is lounging about up a tree as he watches down on Tails fiddling on the X-Tornado, Rouge and Shadow were waiting for a calling from G.U.N, Amy, Cream and Cosmo have gone out for a picnic and Knuckles was more than liking snoozing while guarding the Master Emerald.  
>The team have just come home after defeating yet another one of Eggman's creations, this more useless than the last. He was outraged when Sonic spin dashed his way to success. All it took was the rest of the gang to distract his robots and then he stepped in to finish the beast off. The team assumed he would be taking a break now to plan something 'big and better' as he says, so they weren't too worried about being interrupted anytime soon.<p>

'What a lovely day for a picnic!' Amy exclaimed as she lay out a blanket.

'Indeed it is, Amy. This was a great idea.' Cosmo smiled as she sat down the basket.

'It's so nice than we can finally come out in the sun and relax together! That nasty Doctor Eggman has made it hard, lately.' Cream sighed as she helped her two best friends unpack the picnic basket

'I wish the others could have joined us.' Cosmo said as she picked up a sandwich.

'Me too, especially Sonic. He's always too busy for me though.' Amy sighed.

'Oh, don't say that, Amy. He actually was busy today, Tails said so.' Cream said cheerfully.

'What do you mean?'

'Tails had to make some adjustments to the Tornado after the last battle and he needed Sonic's help.'

'So that explains why they couldn't come, and obviously Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles couldn't make it.' Cosmo added.

'We could have invited the Chaotix? Tikal has been working with them lately too.' Cream said.

'I like them and all, Cream but I don't want to spend any more time with them than I have to. Except Tikal, I really like her.' Amy smiled politely.

The trio sat and ate lunch, chatting away after the topic changed. They were certainly enjoying the peace and quiet, soaking up the sun's radiant rays and feeling a cool crisp breeze drift through their hair. It wouldn't have been twenty minutes before Cream's ears pricked up, reacting to some rustling in the tops of nearby trees.

'Did you girls hear that?' She asked, looking over to the trees.

'Hear what, Cream?' Cosmo asked?

More rustling came from the trees before it got louder and louder, alarming the trio. They stood up and took a few steps closer to see if anyone… or anything… was there. Amy called out to see if someone would respond just before they heard two big thumps on the ground.

'Owwwww…'

'Get off me!'


	2. Big Trouble!

Amy immediately recognized the voices and ran through a few small shrubs to find Blaze and Silver scratched up on the ground. Silver appeared a little weaker than the purple feline, but she still continued to push his body off her.

'You really went and did it this time, Silver!' Blaze screeched.

'Please, babe, it wasn't my fault!' Silver pleaded to his partner.

'Blaze?' Amy called out.

'Silver!' Cream exclaimed with a huge grin.

The futuristic duo turned to face the voices calling for them. Silver found the little strength he had to return Cream's smile and embrace her in a tight hug. She giggled before hugging the purple feline, who bluntly gave her a pat on the back. This princess wasn't so keen on hugs, which goes to show the effort it must have taken for Silver to finally start dating her.

'What are you guys doing here?' Cosmo questioned.

'Especially with an entrance like that. I've never seen Chaos Control screw up that bad?' Amy said, trying to restrain herself from giggle.

'It wasn't Chaos Control. How about you explain to them what happened, Silver?' Blaze said as she eyed off the grey hedgehog.

'Before I do, I'm going to open with it wasn't my fault a-'

'Oh no. No, no, no. If that's how you're telling the story, then I will tell it!' Blaze cut him short, 'This doofus here got into a ridiculous battle in our world with an almighty creature that he clearly wasn't going to defeat, had us sent here and now we can't get back!'

'Hey! For starters, it wasn't a ridiculous battle and secondly, you don't know that we can't get back!' Silver snapped.

'Wow! You're even dumber than I thought! Clearly you had no idea what you were battling. Even you with your powers couldn't take it on, which goes to show how powerful it was!' Blaze exclaimed.

'So you admit I'm pretty amazing?' Silver smirked seductively.

'Don't start with me, boy! I'm not in the mood!' Blaze exclaimed as she took a deathly step towards him.

'Ok, ok, everybody calm down!' Cosmo stepped in.

'Let's go to Tails and Sonic's place?' Cream suggested.

'Good idea, Cream. I'm sure Tails will be able to send you guys back, or at least come up with a few ideas.' Amy said with a hopeful smile.

The girls lead their futuristic friends to where they were having their picnic. Cream offered the pair a few sandwich, to which Blaze would decline and Silver would take her share as well as his. On the way back, Silver would try and apologise and wrap his arm around Blaze's shoulders, but she continue to wriggle away from him. The girls had seen her angry at him before, it's not like it was a rare occurrence, but this time really topped it.

'So, what actually happened?' Cream asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'We can't tell you that.' Blaze stated bluntly.

'Why not?' Cosmo asked.

'It could interfere with the patterns of the future. Silver here has already messed up the future enough for one day so we aren't risking anything else.'

'Blaze, please! I said I was sorry!' Silver begged.

'Tell it to someone who cares, babe.' Blaze stated with attitude. Silver knew she was pretty pissed but he got the feeling she was starting to come around. _Tread carefully, Silver, tread very carefully._

The group finally made it to Tails and Sonic's place, walking in through the open garage door to find Rouge and Tails sitting down having tea. This was certainly a rare occurrence? Where was everyone else?

'Hey guys, how's it going?' Amy greeted them.

'Hiya, Hun.' Rouge replied casually.

'Hey Amy, want a cup?' Tails offered.

'If you've got enough for four more.' Amy smiled.

Tails and Rouge gave her confused glares before Cream, Cosmo, Silver and Blaze walked through the same open garage door. It had been some time since they had seen Blaze and Silver, so it was certainly nice to see them. The real question was though, what on Mobius were they doing here?

'Tails. Rouge.' Blaze greeted them with a nod.

''Sup guys?' Silver smiled.

'Blaze! Silver! It's great to see you again! Sit down.' Tails said as he gestured to some bean bags.

'Blaze and Silver need your help Tails.' Cream smiled as she took a seat herself.

'Oh yeah? Well what can I do to help?' Tails asked.

'Long story short, apparently Silver got into some battle that had the two of them sent here and now they can't back. Blaze is pretty annoyed.' Cosmo said as she tried to smile and sugarcoat their situation.

'Annoyed is low-balling, Cosmo.' Blaze huffed.

'Oh, Christ, Silver. You must have messed up real bad, eh?' Rouge smirked.

'So you need me to help you get back?' Tails asked and Silver nodded, embarrassed.

Tails gave him a reassuring smile before turning to Blaze to see her reaction. She was still blunt as ever, but nodded as if to say thank you for helping, not that you could tell. Tails passed around cups of tea for the new visitors before they got to talking about possible suggestions, not that it lasted long before streaks of black and blue came blasting towards them and screeched to a halt.

'Ha! Beat you, just like I predicted!' Sonic exclaimed proudly.

'Are you delusional, Faker? I beat you?!' Shadow shot back.

'Pfft, you're blind. You never have and never will beat _the fastest thing alive_!' Sonic shouted as he struck a heroic pose.

'Jesus…' Shadow huffed as he rolled his eyes.

'So that took something like twenty minutes. Where did you guys go? Around Mobius and back?' Tails smirked.

'As a matter of a fact-'

'Hi Sonic!' Amy exclaimed, cutting her blue hero off as she ran up to greet him.

'Uh, hi Amy.'

'I saw you beat Shadow, well done!'

'See, Faker? I told you I beat you?'

'You're both delusional.' Shadow huffed again.

'Thanks Ames!' Sonic exclaimed as he flashed her a wink, making her heart sore.

'We have some visitors, Sonic.' Tails said as he gestured to Blaze and Silver.

Sonic looked over to see the futuristic pair seated in colourful bean bags and drinking tea. He gave them a smile and a thumbs up as he and Shadow sat down. Shadow greeted them both with a plain nod, something Blaze was actually familiar with.

'So what brings you guys to our part of the galaxy?' Sonic asked as he kicked back.

'Well, uh-'

'Silver is an idiot.' Blaze cut him off.

'We aren't that bad?' Rouge joked.

'Geez, Silver. You finally got up the courage to ask Miss Princess Blaze out and you go and piss her off. How long has it been?' Sonic chuckled.

'Shut up, Sonic.' Silver said, his usual smile fading.

'Never call me princess in this world, you know that hedgehog.' Blaze added.

'Yeesh, tense up in here! So what happened?' The blue bolt asked again.

'Basically Silver got into some sort of battle which had them sent here and now they can't get back. Apparently to say Blaze is 'annoyed' is 'low-balling', so we won't go there.' Tails said, cautiously.

'Looks like it hasn't been your day then, eh, Silver?' Shadow smirked.

'Look, can we cut the crap and actually think of something?' Silver snapped.

'Mr. Silver!' Cream exclaimed, referring to his cursing.

'Sorry, Cream, I'm just stressed.' Silver apologized.

'Ok, here's a plan. I'll get Knuckles over here to help us out and in the meantime, how about you girls go upstairs and chill out?' Tails suggested.

'I resent that.' Rouge said.

'Likewise, why should we sit around while you guys do it all? Do you think we would be of no use?' Blaze asked firmly.

'Uh oh.' Shadow mumbled.

'Uh? N-No! That's not at all what I meant! I just thought you'd be exhausted and need rest and I just thought that the others could-'

'It's fine, Tails. We'll get it done.' Amy cut him off as she took Blaze by the arm and led her upstairs. Rouge reluctantly followed her, Cream and Cosmo close behind.

After the girls were upstairs and out of earshot, Tails let out a relieved and nervous sigh as he wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. He sent Knuckles a quick call over his wrist communicator, briefly explaining the situation and him to come straight over. Knuckles lived on a beautiful, remote place called Angel Island where the Master Emerald was kept. It wasn't too far from Sonic and Tails' home so he made his way there in under fifteen minutes.

'Hey Silver. Long time no see?' Knuckles said as he walked in the door to see the grey hedgehog slouched over a bean bag.

''Sup?' He replied lazily.

'So what's going on? I missed most of it when Tails called.' Knuckles said as he walked towards Tails at his computer desk.

'Let's just say Silver messed up, got him and Blaze sent here and can't get back.' Sonic smirked.

'OOOO, I'll bet Blaze is real happy with you, eh, Silver?' Knuckles giggled.

'For the millionth time today, we have established that by girlfriend is pissed and pissed with me, yes.' Silver said as he raised his head to speak before face planting the bean bag again.

'So basically we just need to get them sent back ASAP?' Knuckles asked.

'Pretty much.' Tails confirmed.

'Have you thought of using the Chaos emeralds?'

'I did but I figured I'd run it by you first. If they are actually stuck then I figured there may be some sort of problem. Has the Master Emerald shown any signs of a problem?'

'Not to my knowledge?'

'Then it's worth a shot!' Sonic exclaimed as he thrust his fist into the air.

'Silver is such an idiot, there was no reason to go and… argh! I can't even tell you what happened!' Blaze exclaimed in frustration as she paced around the living room.

'Miss Blaze, please don't be upset.' Cream said in the attempt to comfort the futuristic princess.

'Cream's right, Hun. What's happened has happened so unfortunately you just have to get over it and move on.' Rouge said as she crossed her legs.

'Move on?! Are you crazy? If Silver keeps up this nonsense I swear I'm going to kill him!' Blaze exclaimed as she thrust her arms, send flames out of her hands.

'You wouldn't really would you, Miss Blaze?! I really like Mr. Silver!' Cream exclaimed in fear.

Blaze took in a deep breath and bowed her head before letting out a shaky sigh. She turned around to face her friends of this world, all staring at her in concern. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before looking back to them.

'No, Cream, of course I wouldn't.' Blaze said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

'I somehow doubt she would be dating him if she really felt that way, remember?' Amy giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

'Careful, Amy. Don't make the girl feel like a moron for dating him.' Rouge chuckled.

'No, I don't feel like that. I really like Silver, a lot. It's just that sometimes he drives me nuts.' Blaze admitted as she lay down on the floor.

'Don't worry, Blaze. I have no doubt that Tails and the others will figure something out.' Cosmo smiled.

'Me too! But can you not be angry with Mr. Silver anymore?' Cream asked with hope in her eyes.

'I'll try, Cream.' Blaze smiled.

_'GIRLS! COME DOWN! I THINK WE'VE GOT IT!' _Silver exclaimed from downstairs.


	3. Take One

The girls let out a small giggle at how excited and happy Silver sounded before getting to their feet and making their way downstairs. They walked into the garage to find all seven chaos emeralds floating in the air in a circle, probably Silver's doing. Blaze couldn't deny that sometimes his powers really were amazing.

'What's this then?' Rouge asked as she inspected the emeralds.

'We think we've figured a way to send Blaze and Silver back!' Tails exclaimed.

'Great! Let's do it.' Blaze smiled.

'Such a hurry to leave, Blaze?' Sonic smirked.

'No? I just want to see if it's going to work,' she began before walking up to Silver and placing an arm around him, 'then I won't have to stay mad at this dork.'

'Thank God…' Silver whispered to himself as he squeezed her tight and tried hard not to blush.

'Great, well let's give it a go.' Knuckles said.

Silver took Blaze by the hand and took her into the centre of the circle of emeralds. Tails guided everyone else to spread themselves out evenly around the outside of the circle before him and Shadow stepped in themselves. This was sure to work, no worries.

'Ready?' Shadow questioned the other two hedgehogs.

'Let's do it!' Sonic exclaimed with a large grin.

Blaze and Silver linked hands as Silver, Sonic and Shadow all closed their eyes, starting to glow. 'CHAOS CONTROL!' the three hedgehogs exclaimed in sync before they went into their full super forms. Sonic and Shadow raised their arms towards the duo and shot rays of light out from their hands towards the futuristic couple. Everything went white along with a small bang, pushing all bystanders to the floor. A few minutes of silence past before everyone's vision began to come back…

'Argh… did it work?' Amy said as she staggered to her feet.

'Well, if I can still hear you then I'm guessing not.' Blaze replied as everyone else got to their feet.

'I'm sorry, guys. I really thought that would work?' Tails said as head rubbed his forehead.

'If it accomplished anything, it was a concussion.' Rouge snickered.

'I won't disagree with that.' Knuckles said as he paced around the room.

'Well, now what?' Cosmo asked.

'We're gunna need a plan B.' Silver said with a nervous smile, hoping Blaze wouldn't be mad.

'No shit, aye?' Shadow smirked sarcastically.

'Chill out, Shadow. Let's take a break and think of something else tonight?' Sonic suggested to which everyone nodded to agree.

After night fell over Mobius, everyone was still a little shaken after suffer a small chaos blast. Amy prepared a delicious meal for everyone before Cream and Cosmo crashed on the living room couch. The boys went back down to the garage again, with Blaze who insisted on being a part of the next plan. Rouge and Amy stayed upstairs and went out onto the living room balcony for a cup of tea.

'So kiddo, how's life?' Rouge said casually as she sipped her tea.

'Well, other than hoping Blaze doesn't kill Silver, fine I suppose.' Amy sighed as she tried to let out a smile.

'Is that so?' Rouge said suspiciously.

'Yeah?' Amy matched the ivory bat's tone.

Rouge continued to stare at Amy, giving her a don't-BS-me look. The pink hedgehog really did try to hold out, waiting for her friend to give up, even though deep down she knew she wouldn't win. She cut off the staring war and took a sip of her tea, still able to see Rouge watching her immensely out of her peripheral view. Ok, time to give up…

'Alright, alright! You win.' Amy sighed.

'That's better. Now, what's on your mind?' Rouge said proudly.

'Sonic. What else?'

'What happened?'

'I'm so sick of him being such a jerk! I've tried so hard to talk to him, smile, be cute, friendly and anything else to make it work! It just doesn't work, he is just such a snob! What am I doing wrong?!' Amy exclaimed.

'Oh, sweetie, it's not like I haven't seen what's going on. For starters, he's a jerk because he's a boy. I know you've tried everything, it's unbelievably obvious. Maybe it's time for a different approach?'

'Meaning?'

'Honey, please, give Blue Boy some space, be subtle, distant and give him something to fight for.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'Argh, it means you've got to show him what he's missing out on! Duh?' Rouge sighed before face palming.

'Oh, ok then. I can do that!' Amy exclaimed with a large grin.

'Great! Come on, let's go downstairs and see what Blaze has come up with?' Rouge said as she stood up.

'Why do you assume it will be Blaze's idea?' Amy questioned quickly.

Rouge gave her one of those looks, as if she was saying _come on, don't be ridiculous_. Amy let out a giggle before nodding, feeling a little silly for asking the question. The girls quickly took their last sip of tea before walking down to the garage to find Blaze with a very proud look plaster over her muzzle.

'It's actually not a bad idea, given it agrees to help us.' Tails admitted.

'Can you wipe that smirk off your face, Princess?' Shadow huffed.

'You're just jealous that all you pinheads couldn't come up with something together and a girl could, get over it.'

'What's going on?' Amy asked as her and Rouge stepped up to everyone.

'Blaze here suggested that we use the Master Emerald to send them back home.' Knuckles informed them.

'Do you think it would agree?' Rouge asked.

'Don't see why not?'

'Where's Cream and Cosmo?' Sonic asked curiously, completely changing the topic.

'Upstairs, asleep.' Amy said, almost coldly.

Everyone was a little shocked at her blunt response, especially towards Sonic of all people. Usually she would tell him when and where they fell asleep, what she was doing and how she covered them up with a blanket. But no, she was exactly 'chatty' all of a sudden?

'Right… Well, I say we should leave this plan until tomorrow and get some sleep. I'm tired.' Shadow said, almost telling them.

'Agreed, let's all crash here. It's late enough as it is.' Tails smiled and gestured for everyone to go upstairs, Rouge and Amy following last.

'When I said be 'distant' I didn't mean cold, Amy?' Rouge almost giggled when the boys were out of earshot.

'Oh no! Do you think he thinks I'm angry at him? Maybe I should talk to him! What if he gets angry at me?! What if-'

'Woah, woah! Chill out, girl, it's not like you ignored him. It was fine, I'm just saying for next time.' Rouge shrugged with a smile.

'Oh ok then, right. So everything is fine?'

'Does he look upset?' Rouge gestured to him.

The two turned to look at the blue blur talking to his best friend, Tails, with his signature smile plastered on his face. Sonic was quite talented at hiding his true feelings, so even if he was upset, you couldn't tell. He wasn't though, he hardly noticed the fuchsia hedgehog on a regular basis, anyway.

'I guess you're right.' Amy sighed.

'Chin up, kiddo. Tomorrow's a new day.' Rouge said giving her a smile before she walked away.

Amy returned her smile and gave her a small wave as if to say goodnight. She bowed her head and sub-consciously rubbed her arm in thought before looking up again slightly at her blue hero who was still talking to Tails. She couldn't help but think she was still doing something wrong. What was wrong with her? Why didn't he notice her? Why was it so hard? Which got her to thinking about Silver and Blaze. It takes a LONG time for Blaze to warm up to someone, especially in _that_ way. Her and Silver were best friends before they started dating. She got to wondering about how he did it. It wouldn't hurt to ask him, would it?


	4. Take Two and Cracking the Code

The next morning, the gang made their way to Angel Island, where Knuckles watched over the Master Emerald. It was time to put plan B into action, if the chaos emeralds didn't work then maybe they could get some help from the Master Emerald. Once they made their way to the shrine where the Master Emerald was held, Knuckles stopped everyone in their tracks. He walked up the steps so he could talk to the emerald in private before walking back down to the rest of the gang.

'The Master Emerald is aware of our situation. It wasn't able to work out why Blaze and Silver couldn't be sent back by the chaos emeralds.' Knuckles said with a slight defeated expression.

'So now what?' Rouge asked.

'Well, it said it was willing to try and send them back, although there was no guarantee it would work. I've never seen the Master Emerald so confused or frustrated.'

'So what does it want us all to do?' Cosmo asked.

'Silver and Blaze need to come up to the Master Emerald with me, while the rest of you guys stand by each chaos emerald pedestal.'

'What do we have to do with it?' Amy asked curiously.

'The Master Emerald can use life energy, right Knuckles?' Tails asked.

'That's it, nothing life threatening or even harming but just in case. You all in?'

'Let's do it!' Sonic exclaimed with his usual, cocky grin that made Amy's heart melt.

Knuckles led Blaze and Silver up the grand steps towards the Master Emerald while Rouge, Shadow, Cosmo, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream all took a place by each pedestal that usually homes the seven chaos emeralds. Knuckles looked around at everyone to make sure everything was ready to go, he gave Sonic a nod before turning to face the Master Emerald and rose his arms in the air.

'Oh, Master Emerald, hear our plea. Please help us send our friends back to their own home in the future. We call on your power, we call on your help, oh mighty Master Emerald!' Knuckles chanted repeatedly, causing the emerald to glow.

Eventually a green aura began to glow around Blaze and Silver, showing to the rest of the gang that this plan must be working. Suddenly Amy fell to her knees fast and began to pant.

'Ames? Are you ok?' Sonic panicked as he looked over to the pink hedgehog.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Amy panted a reply, still managing to remain calm.

'It's ok guys, it's just the Emerald. It won't hurt her.' Knuckles yelled out.

Suddenly Amy lay herself on the ground, causing everyone to become slightly nervous. Then Cream and Cosmo fell to the ground as they both let out a shriek of panic. Tails yelled out for Knuckles to make the emerald stop but he wouldn't, Blaze and Silver looked as though they were leaving. It was too dangerous to stop now.

'Ahhh! God, help!' Rouge screamed as she held her stomach and backed up into the pedestal.

That did it, now Knuckles was scared. He began to chant to the Master Emerald, asking it why it was hurting everyone. The emerald's response was fuzzy and detached, he could only make out that something was wrong and it couldn't send them back.

'STOP!' Knuckles screamed.

Suddenly everyone's pain subsided before they collapsed to the ground. Blaze and Silver came back into full view, a little dizzy. They looked around to find four of their friend on the ground in pain. They, along with Knuckles ran down the stairs to see if they were alright.

'Amy? Amy, are you awake?' Sonic asked as he lift her head up a little.

'Huh? Sonic?'

'Yeah, Ames. It's me, you ok?' Sonic smiled.

'I-I'm fine, just great.' Amy smiled a goofy smile as she blushed furiously.

Tails and Shadow picked up Cream and Cosmo who appeared to be passed out, or maybe even merely sleeping. Knuckles barged through everyone to get to Rouge who was still lying on the ground, lightly gripping her stomach. He was very subtle like that…

'Rouge? Are you ok? What's wrong? What hurts?' Knuckles blurted out as he got to his knees and tried to help her up.

'Calm down, Knucklehead. I'm a big girl, I just need a hand standing up.' Rouge smirked.

Knuckles nodded nervously as he blushed a little with embarrassment. Once he had Rouge standing, he held her steady as he looked around at all the others, then looking over his shoulder at Blaze and Silver who had worried looks on their faces.

'I'm so sorry, everyone. I took it too far.' Knuckles apologized.

'It's not your fault, Knuckles. You didn't know that was going to happen.' Sonic smiled as he helped Amy to her feet.

'The Master Emerald is telling me it's also sorry and it wishes it could help, but it can't.'

'Ah don't worry, we'll sort it out.' Sonic said again with a thumbs up.

'Come on, let's get these guys home.' Shadow said, looking at Cream in his arms who was still out to it.

That night, after Cosmo and Cream finally came too, Knuckles spent a good half an hour apologizing to them. They felt awful watching him in such a state of panic but of course the boys couldn't help but lap up his show of fear and affection all meshed into one. Amy made tea for everyone before they all gathered in the living room to discuss the next course of action.

'Alright, so now what do we do?' Amy asked as she took a seat.

'Well, that's two plans down. Surely there will be something else that's bound to work, right Tails?' Cosmo said.

'I'm sure you're right, Cosmo, but I'm running out of ideas. I might need some more help.' Tails sighed.

'How about the Chaotix?' Cream suggested.

'No offense, Hun, but I don't think they could make an entire brain between them all.' Rouge smirked.

'Oh? Even with Miss Tikal?'

'What now?'

'Yes, Miss Tikal has been doing a little work with them recently. I'm sure she would be willing to help us all send Miss Blaze and Mr. Silver back!'

'Well, it can't hurt, right?' Amy shrugged.

'Guess not?' Knuckles admitted.

'Great! Then let's head over there first thing tomorrow.' Sonic smiled.

As everyone slowly made their way to sleep, Amy noticed her grey hedgehog friend out on the balcony hovering the table and chairs, trying to exercise his powers. She cleared her throat as she walked up to him in order not to startle him and he looked at her with a genuine smile before placing the inanimate objects back down.

'How's it going, Amy?' Silver asked casually as he took a seat on one of the chairs he'd just placed back down.

'Oh, not too bad I guess. You?' Amy replied with a small smile as she took a seat with him.

'Pretty good, thanks. I get the feeling there's something on your mind?'

'You got me.'

'Sonic?'

'How'd you know?' Amy asked as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

'Lucky guess.' He shrugged and Amy laughed it off.

'Can I ask you something?' Amy asked without looking at him.

'Sure thing. Shoot?'

'It must have taken a long time for you and Blaze to get to where you are now, right?'

'You have no idea.'

'So how'd you do it?' Amy asked bluntly, taking Silver back a step.

'Well, there was a lot of patience involved. That's for sure! She isn't much of a relationship person, so it just took a lot of time to build our friendship into something more. Finding common grounds, spending time together, talking about everything, not forcing anything. The usual, you know?' Silver told her with a genuine smile.

'I guess so, nothing so far has really worked.' Amy sighed.

'Like I said, patience is the key. Give it time.' Silver said as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Thanks, Silver. Can you promise me something though?' Amy smiled up at him

'What's that?'

'Let's keep this between us. Just until I work out my next move.'

'No worries! Goodnight, kiddo.' Silver smiled.

'Goodnight.' Amy smiled before watching him walk inside.

Amy watched him as he walked into the living room and lay down by Blaze who was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead before dozing off to sleep himself. Amy smiled to herself, wishing she had something like that. She broke off the glance and turned her eyes to the horizon where the moon hung just above. She watched all the stars twinkling in the sky, how beautiful they were. It was such a romantic scene, all she need now was a certain blue hedgehog to make it complete…


	5. New Resources

The next morning, not too long before midday, the gang decided to walk to the Chaotix headquarters, much to Sonic's dismay of course. It was only a few dirt streets and a few back alley ways but nonetheless, he would have rather run there. Which as it turns out, would have been far better, because little did the gang know, they were being watched…

'So, Sonic, do you think we'll be able to send them back soon?' Amy asked as she stepped to Sonic's side.

'Uh, yeah. No problem! They'll be outta here before you know it.' Sonic stuttered before smiling.

'Not that I'm in a hurry for them to go or anything, but I'd think they're missing home.' Amy said defensively.

'Yeah, you're probably right.'

'Especially since they're dating now, they probably miss the privacy too.' Amy said as she looked down with a small smile, making Sonic nervous.

'U-Uh, yeah. I guess so, I haven't really noticed.' Sonic said before Tails gestured for him to come over to him.

'Talk later, Amy.' Sonic said with a small smile before jogging up to the two-tailed kitsune, secretly thanking him for getting him out of an awkward situation.

When he was out of earshot and deep in conversation with Tails, Amy let out a sigh of defeat and cursed herself for not making anything happen. Rouge smirked as she noticed Amy's attitude and sauntered up to her side.

'Subtle, Hun. Real subtle.' Rouge giggled.

'Oh, be quiet you.' Amy snapped.

'Oh, come on. Don't get mad, sure it could've gone better but it could've gone worse too. Just stick to what I said, be distant and give him something to want.' Rouge instructed her.

'Well, I was talking to Silver last night and he said to talk to him. That's how he got Blaze to-'

'Sweetie, while Sonic and Blaze have their similarities that are ridiculously obvious, they're still two very different people. Especially in a situation like this, I can imagine. Plus, Sonic is a boy. Therefore, a bonehead to say the least. Just trust my advice, ok?' Rouge cut her off in the attempt to convince her.

'Fine.' Amy said before looking over to see Blaze and Silver.

They appeared to be exercising their powers, they must be going crazy not being able to use them much here. Silver was hovering Blaze in the air while she created fire sculptures with her hands, both deep in concentration.

'They must be going mad.' Amy sighed.

'It wouldn't surprise me, we need to get them home soon.' Rouge agreed.

As they made their way to the entrance of the Chaotix headquarters, they found Tikal on the front lawn meditating. Cream gestured for everyone to remain still as she walked forward a little.

'Miss Tikal, do you have a moment?' Cream asked politely as she cautiously walked up to the female echidna.

'Hmmm?'

'Miss Tikal, it's Cream.'

'Oh, Cream! How lovely to see you again!' Tikal exclaimed when she fully came out of her trance.

'We need your help.' Cream said as her smile faltered a little.

'Is that so?'

'Yeah, Silver here stuffed up in the future and had him and Blaze sent here.' Shadow smirked.

'Now they can't get back.' Knuckles added.

'So Cream here suggested you and the Chaotix might be able to come up with a way of sending them back.' Tails said as politely as possible.

'Hm, well I'm sure myself and the team can come up with something that will be of some use. Please come in, we shall discuss this with the others.' Tikal said politely as she stood and gestured for everyone to follow her inside.

As the team matched her warming smile and walked inside, little did they know there was a spycam watching them all. Not just any spycam either, an _Eggcam_. Eggman watched over them all from his base since they had left the house that morning, _how much did he hear? What does he know?_'

'So those pesky brats have all seven chaos emeralds, the power of the Master Emerald and now have another two rodents with powers by their side? Interesting…' Eggman said curiously as he stroked his moustache.

_Ok, so we've established he's pretty well caught up and in the loop… unfortunately._

'What are you thinking, Doctor?' Decoe asked curiously.

'Yes Doctor, what evil plan is roaming through your brain now?' Bocoe added to the questions.

'Well, if anything is obvious, it's that these pests have an unfair advantage over me. Therefore it may just be time to pull out the big guns.' Eggman said, still half thinking to himself.

'You don't mean?' Bocoe asked.

'Yes, it's time. I will have those emeralds once and for all and maybe even two new additions to the Egg team. If not additions in the flesh, then additions in power at least! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!' Eggman bellowed as he finalized his plan and continued watching the gang as they came out of the Chaotix headquarters only minutes later.

'Alright then, thanks for your help guys!' Sonic said in his usual, cheery tone.

'Yes, thank you everyone. We will see you soon, Miss Tikal?' Cream asked as she turned to the female echidna.

'Of course my dear, we must catch up some time soon.' Tikal replied.

'We'll get to thinking of some plans for you!' Vector exclaimed as he waved goodbye.

'If they're coming from him, we can't guarantee they'll be any good.' Espio mumbled under his breath.

'See ya later, everyone!' Charmy exclaimed as he watched the team walk back down the dirt track.


	6. Be Careful What You Wish For

As night dawned over the planet of Mobius, the gang made their way back to Sonic and Tails' home. After leaving the Chaotix Headquarters, Rouge suggested taking a trip into the city to clear everyone's mind, Blaze and Silver needed it more than anyone. Once again, Sonic was reluctant to the idea of walking through the streets with everyone. That was, until Tails offered to shout him chilli dogs which of course managed to change his mood rather fast. So the boys made their way quickly to a nearby food court and the girls roamed around some nearby clothing and accessory stores.

'Sonic, don't you think you should slow down?' Tails suggested as he watched Sonic scoff down his seventeenth chilli dog.

'Hey, you offered them. Like hell I was passing that up!' Sonic smiled through a mouthful of food.

'I'll bet you're regretting that now, eh, Tails?' Knuckles chuckled as he sipped on a drink.

'You're disgusting, Faker. Is there a black hole in your stomach or something?' Shadow huffed.

'He's not wrong. How is Amy that crazy about you?' Silver said, without thinking.

Silence fell over the five boys as Silver's last words escaped his mouth. Silver stared at his lap as he felt four pairs of eyes burning into his fur. He began to panic, he had really messed now. Amy was going to kill him. The other's waited a few seconds to see if he was going to recover himself, but he didn't.

'What was that, Silver?' Knuckles asked.

'Uh, um… Well, it's not like it isn't obvious, right?' Silver stuttered.

'We're all aware of her feelings towards Faker.' Shadow said.

'The real question is, how do you know?' Tails questioned as they all leaned in towards the grey hedgehog.

'Uh, well… I don't _know _per say. Just last night Amy and I were chatting and-'

'Hey there, boys.' Rouge cut him off as her and the other girls sauntered over to them.

'_You lucky S.O.B.' _Sonic shook his head as he whispered to Silver.

'Hey girls, you ready to go home?' Tails asked.

'Sure, let's go!' Cosmo exclaimed with a smile.

When they finally made it home, the boys collapsed in the lounge room along with the girl's shopping bags. After losing a small bet on the way home, they were forced to carry everything the whole way back. The girls couldn't help but laugh at their dramatic display before Amy and Cream made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
>Shadow and Knuckles followed Silver outside to help him relieve some of his powers so his migraine would subside a little. Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze remained in the living room as they took out their day's purchase and fawned over their choices. Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes before making their way down to the garage to check out the X-Tornado.<p>

'So do you think the Chaotix team will come up with anything worth trying?' Tails asked as he slid under the tornado.

'Alone? No. With Tikal? I'm sure they'll be something we can use.' Sonic admitted.

'She's the good sort that Tikal. I really like her.' Tails said with a smile from under the ship.

'Too true. It's good that she is here now, I think it's what's best for her. Although, she probably has better things to do than hang around the Chaotix. Charmy must be driving her insane by now.' Sonic chuckled and Tails agreed with a smirk.

'So what do you think Silver was on about this afternoon?' Tails asked after a minute of silence.

'I dunno, but I'm going to find out what he and Amy were talking about.' Sonic said as he used his hands as a pillow and rested his eyes.

'I'll bet you anything Amy was asking him for advice of some sort.' Tails said as he slid out from under the Tornado.

'But why Silver of all people?' Sonic questioned.

'The guy is dating Blaze, he can do anything.' Tails laughed.

As Sonic agreed with the two-tailed kitsune, little did they know there was a certain pink hedgehog headed down the stairs to see them. She was about to walk into the garage to ask Tails where the electric mixer was, until she heard her name mentioned. Curiosity hit and she had to know…

'In all honesty though, Sonic, what do you think of Amy?' Tails asked as he wiped his hands on a rag.

'Oh dude, come on.' Sonic whined.

'Don't avoid the question. You and I both know there is something you're keeping hidden.'

'Oh, I don't know. She's my friend and all that but you're all my friends. She drives me nuts, like seriously, does she not understand there is a bubble of personal space? She is loud and crazy and… I don't know, kind of weird? So many words come to mind I can't even string a sentence together.' Sonic said as he paced around the room.

_'Oh my, God. That's what he thinks of me?'_ Amy whispered to herself as tears welled in her eyes.

'Oh come on, Sonic. You make it sound like there is nothing good about Amy Rose.' Tails said with an almost angry look on his face.

'I never said that it's just that…Sometimes I wish she would leave me alone.' Sonic admitted.

Amy felt her heart sink into her stomach and her stomach sink even further down into her body. She let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks as she pressed her back against the wall. She quickly slowed down her breathing in the attempt to not let Sonic and Tails hear her. She felt sick and hurt and all she wanted to do was run away from everyone.  
>She bowed her head before running back upstairs and into the bathroom to clean herself up, she couldn't let the others see her like this. She momentarily forgot about trying to be quiet and allowed her footsteps to be louder than necessary.<p>

'Did you hear something?' Tails asked mid-sentence.

'No? You're hearing things, pal.' Sonic smirked.

'Hmph. Anyway, I want you to think of one word to describe Amy Rose. Just tell me the honest to God truth.' Tails insisted.

'If I tell you the truth and you tell anyone then I swear I'll make you pay.' Sonic said as he pointed at his brotherly figure.

'I swear, I won't tell a soul.' Tails promised as he placed a hand over his heart and the other in the air.

'The one word to describe her? Perfect.' Sonic admitted as he turned his back to Tails.

'Uh, what?'

'Perfect.'

Tails' jaw dropped to the ground as Sonic repeated his choice word on the pink hedgehog. He could swear that only seconds ago that the cobalt hero was wishing for her to leave him alone and now he was calling her perfect? Something is funny here...

'W-What? But, you? What the hell?' Tails struggled to find the words.

'Amy drives me insane on a daily basis and most of the time, I just want to keep my distance from her. But, she is sweet and caring and… beautiful. She loves me and for God knows what reason I treat her like crap. I feel the same way about her, well, maybe a little less obsessive. She is just all around, perfect.' Sonic finished as a slight blush crept onto his face.

'Well then.' Tails said.

'Yeah.' Sonic responded.

'_I knew it.' _Tails whispered to himself.

'You what?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'What? Nothing?' Tails quickly replied.

'Don't play dumb. What did you know?!' Sonic repeated.

'Nothing? I just, uh, suspected… yeah, that you had feelings for Amy.'

'Oh, is that so?'

'Don't panic. No one else knows, just me. I can read you like a book.' Tails said as he rolled his eyes.

'Oh, just be quiet, you.' Sonic smirked as he pulled Tails into a headlock.

As Sonic and Tails laughed and then joined Knuckles and the others outside, Rouge was walking down the hall when she thought she heard something strange coming from the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder to see if Blaze or any of the other girls were following her, nothing. She tip-toed up to the closed bathroom door and knocked gently.

'Hello?'

'Go away, Rouge.' Amy said firmly as she held back a sniffle.

'Amy? Is that you?' Rouge questioned in shock.

'Who else would it be?'

'What's wrong, Hun? Talk to me.'

'I told you to leave me alone. Please, just go away.' Amy insisted as she allowed herself to let out a shaky breath.

Rouge lowered her hand down from the door and bowed her head. She was about to barge through the door a demand an explanation but she decided to leave it for now, plus she didn't want to face the wrath of Amy's hammer any more than anyone else in the team. She turned around and headed back towards the living room to see Blaze, Cream and Cosmo sitting on the balcony watching Silver use his powers on the other boys.

'Have you seen Amy, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked politely as Rouge walked out onto the balcony.

'Uh, yes. I have.' Rouge answered.

'Well, where is she?' Blaze asked with a confused look.

'In the bathroom. I think something is wrong with her, like she has been crying.'

'What could possibly be wrong?' Cosmo asked with a worried expression on her face.

'I don't know but she was very insistent I leave her alone.'

'Maybe I'll try and talk to her, she always talks to me.' Cream said as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom.

Before the other girls could protest, Cream was already halfway down the hall and getting close to the bathroom. When she got to the door, she noticed it was half opened so she knocked a few times and waited for an answer. Nothing. She called out a few times and waited for a response. Nothing. Finally, she took in a breath and walked in to find no one in the bathroom. Just water drops around the bathroom sink, either tears or tap water from being splash over a certain hedgehog's face. More than likely a mixture of both.  
>Cream ran downstairs to the back entrance of the house to see her best friend running down the dirt path towards her home. She began to chase and call for her for a short while before Amy was out of view. Why did she run away? Why did she leave without saying goodbye? Something awful must have happened. Cream ran back to the house to tell the girls what she had just seen to find they were all just as worried as the young rabbit. They were determined to find out what had made her so upset…<p> 


	7. Tikal's Plan

The next day, Tails was down in the garage on his laptop doing some research for new engine parts when he got a phone call. He answered to hear Tikal the Echidna's sweet and soothing voice on the other end to inform him she had a plan to send Blaze and Silver home.

'That's fantastic, Tikal! We'll all be over this afternoon. Goodbye.' Tails said before hanging up the phone.

'Who in the hell is calling us in the middle of the night?' Sonic said as he lazily walked down the stairs after being woken up by the phone.

'It's 11am, Sonic. Not 11pm. Anyway, Tikal has got an idea to send Blaze and Silver back. She said she'd fill us in on the details later but she told me to bring everyone over this afternoon.' Tails chuckled as he continued to work on his laptop.

'Well that's great! We can swing by everyone's place as we go past I guess. Silver and Blaze will be stoked.' Sonic yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

As the afternoon sun shone over Mobius, Tails had called Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow over through their wrist communicators. They eventually set out towards Chaotix Headquarters and to go past Cream, Cosmo and Amy. The first stopped at Cream's house to have the door answered by her mother, Vanilla.

'Why hello there, everyone!' Vanilla exclaimed in glee.

'Hi there Vanilla.' Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

'Good morning Vanilla, are Cream and Cosmo around?' Tails asked.

'They certainly are. Oh girls! Come downstairs please!' Vanilla shouted for the girls.

They quickly skipped downstairs and towards the door, knowing who their visitors would be. Cream and Cosmo greeted everyone before Cream kissed her mother goodbye and walked outside. Vanilla waved everyone goodbye as they walked up the dirt tracks and towards the Chaotix Headquarters. Vanilla loved it when her daughter paid them a visit, she was good friends with the leader, Vector the Crocodile.

'Who could that be?' Tails questioned as his communicator rang.

'Are you guys getting here anytime soon?!' Charmy exclaimed before Tails even had a chance to say hello.

'Geez, Charmy. We're on our way, we're just stopping to get Amy!' Tails said, slightly annoyed.

'Got that bee is a pain in the-

'We'll be there soon!' Cream yelled out in order to cut Knuckles off.

'How about you guys go on ahead and I'll get Amy. I'll be able to catch up in a flash!' Sonic exclaimed as Tails hung up the conversation.

'Are you sure you don't mind, Sonic?' Cosmo asked.

'Of course not! I'll see you all soon!' Sonic said before bolting off at the speed of sound.

Everyone stared at the streak of blue he left behind him in awe before they regained themselves. As the rest of the gang took a back road in order to get to HQ quicker, Tails couldn't help but snicker to himself. There were so many smart ass remarks he could have come out with, being an annoying brother, but it just wasn't the time.

'What's got you so happy?' Rouge asked as she walked up to his side.

'Who me? Oh, nothing.' Tails smirked.

'Don't toy with me, kid.' Rouge rolled her eyes.

'What? I just thought it was nice of Sonic to go and get Amy is all?' Tails shrugged.

'Is that so?' Rouge smiled. She quickly caught onto what Tails knew that she previously didn't, making him nervous.

'Uh, yeah?'

'Yep, ok. Sure.' Rouge smiled and shrugged as she walked ahead of him.

'Uh oh.' Tails whispered to himself…

As Sonic approached Amy's front doorstep, he took in a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He was suddenly feeling more nervous than usual? Maybe it was because he had actually said his feelings out aloud. He regained his confidence before knocking a few times on the door.

'Just a minute!' Amy's regular, cheery voice came from behind the door.

'Oh… Hi, Sonic.' Amy said in a disappointed tone when she opened the door.

'Hi Ames, don't sound so please to see me?' Sonic chuckled.

'What do you want?' She asked bluntly, causing Sonic's smile to falter.

'Uh, well. Tikal called this morning, she has an idea on how to send Blaze and Silver back and she wants us all there so I'm here to get you.'

'Where are the others?'

'Already there. So you ready to go?' Sonic smiled at her again.

'Yep, let's go.' Amy said as she walked out the door.

Amy brushed past him and continued to walk towards her mailbox. Sonic raised a confused eyebrow at her in regards to her mood but decided to brush it off. He jogged up to her and was about to pick her up and dash away until he felt something mildly-painful swipe across his face.

'Don't touch me.' Amy said as she slapped Sonic across the face. She didn't mean to do it, she was just so mad that she couldn't help herself.

'Amy! What's the matter with you?' Sonic said as he touched his cheek.

'I said don't touch me, ok?' Amy repeated as she forced back the tears harder than she ever had before.

'What's gotten into you? Why are you so upset?' Sonic questioned her.

'Are you coming to see the Chaotix or not?' Amy said as she continued to walk toward the Headquarters.

Sonic bowed his head as he tried to process everything that had just happened. It was weird enough that Amy was genuinely mad at him. Well, she was always mad at him but it was never this real. It had never been this intense either, she actually slapped him, on purpose. She wouldn't let him touch her and she would barely speak to him. He has really done something to piss her off, but what?

At least ten minutes later, the two hedgehogs finally arrived at the Chaotix Headquarters. Amy walked inside first and slapped on her usual, cheery smile before walking up to Rouge and the others before greeting everyone. Sonic then walked inside before walking up to Tails, luckily he was the only one that asked what took so long.

'I-I can't even explain to you what just happened.' Sonic stuttered.

'What do you mean?' Tails asked.

'I-I don't… I-It was… Ugh, I'll explain later.' Sonic trailed off before walking away from the conversation.

Tails watched Sonic walk off towards Knuckles and Tikal who appeared to be discussing her plan with Blaze and Silver. Tails always knew Sonic to be able to hide his true feelings better than anyone else, so it was certainly a rare occurrence to see his feathers so ruffled. It was even more strange when he was instantly able to return back to his regular, cocky and cheery self. Tails, being the theoretical genius he was, watched on as he tried to analyze what on earth was happening..

'That sounds like a plan.' Knuckles nodded.

'How did you come up with it, Tikal?' Shadow asked.

'My father, he spoke to me. It must work.' Tikal informed them.

'Well, we all trust you, Miss Tikal!' Cream exclaimed.

'I'm glad. I must accompany you and I will need Knuckles to help me also, we must go now.' Tikal insisted.

'Alright then, we best get going.' Rouge said as she walked outside.

The Chaotix team decided they should stay at Headquarters for this assignment, you know, in case any other cases were to spring up that they needed to get to. As evening grew closer, the Sonic team led Tikal to Angel Island where the Master Emerald was held.  
>Tikal's father had come to her to tell her that the only way to send their friends home was for the Master Emerald to control it's followers. Knuckles being the Master Emerald's guardian would only be able to ask it to consider the situation and if it were to decline, Blaze and Silver may have to wait years to get home. The Master Emerald must summon all of the Chaos Emerald's power together to send them home, it wasn't enough for the team to do it themselves.<p> 


	8. A Montumental Argument

As they grew closer to Angel Island, Tikal, Knuckles and Shadow continued to discuss more details of the plan. Which really just ended up being Tikal repeating herself over and over, Knuckles grew increasingly nervous that his Master would decline their offer, but he was continually reassured otherwise. Sonic walked alongside Tails and finally explained to him what had happened when he went to get Amy before arriving at the Chaotix HQ.

'Ok, Sonic. I know you're pulling my leg now.' Tails said as he looked at him intently.

'Did you hear me, Tails? This isn't something I'd joke about. I don't know what is going on?' Sonic said in frustration.

'You don't think that… No, never mind.' Tails trailed off.

'What? What do you think?' Sonic asked curiously.

'You don't think that, Amy overheard our conversation last night? When you called her weird?' Tails suggested with a nervous look.

'No, th-that's impossible? She was upstairs with the girls, right?' Sonic said in the attempt to reassure himself more than Tails.

'Yeah, of course. You're right.' Tails agreed, but secretly still unsure.

Sonic ruffled his quills as he tried to work out why Amy was so mad at him, but he just couldn't. He had never been so stumped in all his life. He looked up as he walked to see the pink hedgehog walking not too far in front of him by an ivory bat. They appeared to be in conversation, which he decided was either really good or really bad…

'Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?' Rouge questioned Amy, growing frustrated.

'I don't know, maybe.' Amy replied bluntly as she watched Cream and Cosmo in front of them who were being floated around by Silver's powers, Blaze couldn't help but giggled to herself.

'Can you stop being a teenage girl for two seconds and tell me why you're so moody all of a sudden?' Rouge said with an angry expression on her face.

Amy turned to look at her and caught the expression in her eyes. It was rare Rouge aimed this expression at her, it was usually at Knuckles or an enemy, but never her. She finally let down her 'big and tough' shield and let out a defeated sigh.

'I overheard Sonic and Tails talking last night.' Amy admitted as she stared at her feet.

'You were eavesdropping? I've taught you well.' Rouge giggled.

'This is serious, Rouge. I wasn't eavesdropping, I walked down stairs because I needed ask Tails something and before I could walk in I heard them mention my name. He basically said I don't respect personal space, called me loud, crazy and…' She trailed off.

'What?'

'Weird.'

'Amy, sweetie. You are though?' Rouge smiled at her.

'You should have heard how he said it though, Rouge. It was harsh and cruel, and that wasn't even the worst part.' Amy huffed.

'Oh?'

'He told Tails that… He wished I would leave him alone.' Amy bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to show emotion.

'You're kidding me?' Rouge asked in shock.

'Do I look like I'm kidding?' Amy asked her.

'Sorry… But what an ass!' Rouge exclaimed a little too loud.

'Shhhh! You have to be quiet. This stays between us until I work out what I'm going to do about it, ok?' Amy insisted.

'Alright, it's your call.'

'Thank you.'

When the gang finally reached the centre of Angel Island, they stopped at the steps leading up to the glorious Master Emerald. It shone brightly in the evening sun, allowing the red, orange and pink rays to beam over the green gem. Rouge's heart beat faster and faster the longer she looked at it.

'Are you ready, Knuckles?' Tikal asked.

'Sure thing, let's go.' Knuckles replied.

Tikal nodded before the two made their way up the grand stairs. The others remained at the bottom and watched on, hoping for nothing but the best. When they got to the top, they both raised their arms and began to chant something before going deep into conversation with the powerful gem.  
>As the gang waited down the stairs, everyone took a few steps back and sat down on the grass. Except Amy. She decided to pace around the area, keeping her mind occupied. When she finally stopped and stared up at Knuckles and Tikal, Sonic took in a breath and walked over to stand by her side.<p>

'How you feeling, Ames?' He asked cautiously.

'Fine.' She replied bluntly.

'That's good. I sure hope this works to send Silver and Blaze back.'

'Me too.' She replied again bluntly, arms folded and not letting her gaze drift away from the Master Emerald.

Sonic had already run out of things to talk to her casually about, not that she was making the situation any easier. He hoped that Knuckles and Tikal were almost finished, but they were now down on their knees like they were praying… maybe begging. He let an awkward minute of silence pass over them before he built up the courage to get to the point.

'Hey Ames? Have I done something to upset you?' Sonic asked carefully and Amy merely smirked.

'Upset me? No, not at all? Why would you think that?' She said with sarcasm thick in her voice.

'Come on, Amy. You actually hit me this morning and-'

'Maybe you deserved it?' She cut him off, her gaze never moving.

'What for?!' Sonic exclaimed before grabbing her shoulder and making her face him.

'Get your hands off me!' Amy struggled out of his grasp but he held on tight.

The rest of the gang turned around and saw Amy and Sonic yelling at each other. Rouge wasn't as surprised as the others, although Tails' suspicions grew more prominent. Cream and Cosmo yelled out to them to stop but they ignored them. They grew louder and louder, causing Knuckles and Tikal's concentration to become worse and worse. Eventually the power of the Master Emerald left the two echidnas as they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, making Knuckles angrier than ever.

'What the hell is going on down there?!' Knuckles yelled as he helped Tikal to her feet.

'Get down here, make them stop, Knuckles!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'What the hell did I do to you in the past 24 hours for you to be so mad at me?!' Sonic explained.

'I told you to let go of me, you crazy hedgehog!' Amy screeched as she fought the urge to summon her hammer.

'I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on!' Sonic demanded.

'Sonic! Have you lost your mind?!' Shadow exclaimed as he grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

'Me?! She's the one that's lost her mind!' Sonic exclaimed.

'He's crazy!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Are you ok, Amy?' Cosmo asked as she walked up to her side.

'Sonic! Pull yourself together!' Knuckles screamed in his face when he reached him.

The gang erupted into fits of shouting and yelling over Sonic's outburst at Amy and her remaining so quiet. Rouge whispered to her that she had to tell him she knew but the pink hedgehog refused, she wanted him to work it out. That was Rouge's advice, right? Give him something to fight for. Rouge instantly regretted it, look where it had gotten them.

After at least five to ten minutes of pointless fighting later, Tikal noticed something in the distance. It was moving closer and closer before it started to make the ground shake beneath them. The entire gang fell to ground in the attempt to stabilize themselves, but it was no use. They finally came face to face with a huge metallic machine and a familiar cackle rang in their ears.

'OH HOHOHOHOHOHO!'

'Eggman!' Tails, Shadow and Knuckles exclaimed in sync.

'Greetings you bite size pests! What do you think of my 'big guns'?' Eggman questioned with pride.

The gang looked up to face the beast again, almost in fear. It was the biggest thing Eggman had ever put up against them, it had an enormous laser canon at the top that was willing to shoot at anything or anyone at any time. Eggman pressed a button on his small hovercraft dashboard that demanded missiles appear from it's sides, ready to shoot.

'What do you want, Eggman?' Rouge asked.

'Oh, many things, my dear. Although, for now there are only two things in particular.' Eggman smirked.

'Oh yeah? What's that you overgrown ball of hair?' Silver shouted.

'You and your princess!' Eggman shot back before erupted into a fit of laughter.

'WHAT?!' Blaze and Sonic exclaimed.

'You heard me, you rodents. I want Silver and Blaze for my side, and the chaos emeralds would be a lovely bonus also!'

'Wow, he's lost his mind.' Shadow huffed.

'So what happens _when _we refuse to join your side?' Silver questioned.

'Easy! My machine here will simply take your powers from you, although I can't guarantee you'll survive it of course. OH HOHOHOHOHO!' Eggman cackled as he aimed the laser canon at Blaze and Silver.

'Now you've really gone too far, you jerk!' Amy exclaimed as she summoned her hammer.

'Amy, no!' Sonic exclaimed.

It was too late, she had already leapt into the air and whacked Eggman and his hovercraft to the ground. She fell back to the ground in exhaustion before quickly regaining herself and brought herself to her feet. Everyone stood and watched on in shock and horror as Eggman shook away the stars that circled his head.

'You'll pay for that you pink pest! But for now I have more important things to worry about.' Eggman said as he hovered his machine back into the air.

He quickly aimed the canon at Silver who had his back turned and was watching Blaze. Eggman shot electrifying, aluminous red ray towards the grey hedgehog before Shadow and Sonic pushed him out of the way, allowing the rays to hit a tree and set it ablaze.

'Argh! Missed.' Eggman huffed to himself.

'Knuckles! The Emerald!' Tikal exclaimed as she pointed towards the Master Emerald.

Knuckles looked over to where the gem sat in all its glory, it wasn't safe here. He shot a look towards his blue friend who instantly understood what he needed, lucky for them he wasn't only the fastest thing alive but he had his fair share of strength too. He dashed up the stairs, picked up the Emerald and flew it back to the safety of Tails garage workshop before coming back again.

When Sonic got back not a minute later, the boys were trying to destroy the machine while the girls dodged and outsmarted its every move. Blaze lit up fire in her hands before shooting it towards the metallic machine, it shot back a beam and hit her defense. She flew back and hit a tree, weakening her more than ever.

'Blaze!' Amy and Rouge exclaimed before running to her side.

'_Hehehe, now I've got them. Three birds with one stone!' _Eggman chuckled darkly to himself as he aimed his machine laser canon at the three girls… and fired.


	9. Heroes

'Rouge!' Knuckles and Cosmo exclaimed.

'Amy!' Cream and Sonic exclaimed.

Silver ran over to them to see if anyone was hurt. Blaze stood up after unravelling herself from her two friend's limp bodies. They saved her from being hit by the laser, unintentionally, but saved her all the same. The grey hedgehog dragged Blaze away and lay her down by a bush and out of harm's way.

'What did you do to them?!' Shadow exclaimed.

'You'll soon see. OH HOHOHOHOHO!' Eggman cackled.

'Tell us now!' Tails shouted.

'Hmph, I'll be back for those pests. What's the rush? OH HOHOHOHO!' The doctor cackled again.

As Doctor Eggman pressed a few buttons on his dashboard to command the beast to leave with him, Sonic looked over at Cream and Cosmo trying to wake up the other girls. He felt a pang of sickness strike his heart and his stomach as he looked at their limp bodies, especially Amy's. He could see the steam coming out of Knuckles' ears as he stood over Rouge.

'Have you got the chaos emeralds, Shadow?' Sonic whispered to him.

'Yeah, why?'

'Silver, come here.' Sonic said as quietly as possible to get his attention.

'What?' Silver said when he got to his side.

'We're getting rid of that thing.' Sonic said firmly.

Shadow let out a smirk and nodded as he passed over two chaos emeralds to the two hedgehogs. They held out the chaos emeralds and yelled out for their super forms to take place. A blinding ray of gold light shone over the gang and Eggman before the three hedgehogs rose from the ground and turned gold.

'W-What are you doing?!' Eggman exclaimed as he turned around to see the three in super forms.

'You hurt Blaze.' Silver stated bluntly.

'And Rouge.' Shadow added.

'And Amy.'

'Now you and that beast will pay.' Sonic said as he squeezed his fists tight.

'CHAOS CONTROL!' The three exclaimed in sync as they shot beams of light from their hands, destroying the machine instantly.

'NO! HOW COULD YOU?!' Eggman exclaimed as he tried to tear out his moustache.

Eggman's so called 'big guns' exploded into small pieces of debris as Silver, Shadow and Sonic floated back to the ground and back into their regular hedgehog forms. Eggman began to curse and scream threats to the Sonic team before he drove away in his dodgy little hover craft.

'Sonic! The entire forest will be set alight soon enough! What are we going to do?' Tails exclaimed.

'Don't worry, I'm onto it.' Silver stated as he raised his hands.

He used his powers to control a nearby pool of water to rise above them and fall down over all the burning trees. Everyone was impressed, even Blaze who was just able to watch on with hazy eyes. Cosmo and Cream still sat by Rouge and Amy's unconscious bodies before standing up to summon the rest of the gang over.

'Sonic, you need to get the Master Emerald.' Knuckles said as he sat by the ivory bat and stared at her bruised face.

'I can't leave her here.' The blue blur replied as he stared at Amy, slightly surprising everyone.

'Sonic, my dear. You have to, you're the only one that can get it back fast enough. Please.' Tikal begged as she put a hand on his shoulder and stood up with him slowly.

Sonic finally nodded before running back to his garage and retrieving the Master Emerald, which luckily was right where he left it. Thank God one thing was going right today… When he returned, the evening sun was setting over the horizon. He and Knuckles placed the Master Emerald back on its throne, allowing it to glow brightly once more.  
>Its powerful rays shone down on the gang, waking up Blaze a little more. She outstretched her arm for assistance before standing up. She walked with Silver over to where Rouge and Amy still lie and allowed a single tear to form in her eye. She'd never been so wrapped up in guilt.<p>

'This isn't your fault, Blaze.' Silver assured her when he saw her face.

'He's right, Blaze. The just happened to be in front of you when Eggman shot the beam.' Tails added.

'It's not like I did it on purpose but it was my fault. I should have seen it coming, I should have pushed them out of the way and now-'

'Blaze we don't know what's wrong with them yet. They'll be fine, I'm sure.' Shadow said with his usual blunt expression.

Sonic and Knuckles couldn't bring themselves to say anything, they simply watched Cream and Cosmo as they tried to wake up Amy and Rouge, but it was no use. Cream finally lay herself down on Amy's chest, forcing herself not to cry, until Cosmo placed a hand on her back.

'Let's take them back to Tails and my house, see what's up with them. You can work it out, right Tails?' Sonic said bluntly.

'Of course. Let's go.' Tails replied with as much of a smile as he could muster.

Sonic and Knuckles picked up the girls before the team quickly made their way back to the house, it seemed like the longest walk back even though it was only fifteen minutes or more. When they walked in the front door, Knuckles and Sonic took the two girls into the living room where they lay down and were covered with blankets.

Sonic and Knuckles stayed by the lounges for hours, Tails insisted they eat or at least walk around but they refused. When the moon rose high in the sky, Blaze and Silver came in to check on them. Blaze continuously apologized, which they all knew was a rare occurrence, even though this was far from her fault. The Silver started throwing apologies, he felt that if he had never messed up in the future hen no one in the present would be hurt.

Tails guessed it was somewhere around ten o'clock when everyone gathered in the living room just to stare at the two girls waiting for them to wake up. Even Cream and Cosmo were still awake, wishing and praying that they would wake up any minute now. The gang went through cups and cups of coffee and tea just to keep themselves awake, until finally it was all worth it.

'Look! Rouge's eyes are opening!' Cosmo exclaimed, causing Knuckles' head to shoot up and look at the pure white bat.

'Rouge? Rouge, can you hear me?' Knuckles asked when she fully opened her eyes.

She sat up a little and looked around, not saying a single word and hardly looking anyone in the eye until she saw Amy on the other lounge. She called out to her at least three times before Amy finally woke up too. How was it that they only responded to each other's voices? Amy responded the same way Rouge did when she woke up, sat up and looked around without saying a word.

'Rouge. Where are we?' Amy asked as the two looked at each other.

'Wait, what?' Sonic said more to himself than anyone else, causing Amy and Rouge to look at him.

'W-Who are you?' Amy asked him.

'Excuse me?' Sonic asked in shock, everyone else watching on feeling the same.

'Answer her!' Rouge demanded.

_They didn't remember him?_


	10. Malfunctioning Memories

'Ok, very funny, Ames.' Sonic chuckled, assuming she was joking.

'Ames? I don't even know you, I really don't think nicknames are appropriate.' Amy responded as she slowly got to her feet.

'You don't remember him, Amy?' Tails asked her.

'In order to remember him, I would have to have met him first. For the record, I have no idea who any of you are!' Amy exclaimed.

'Rouge, please tell me this is a joke.' Knuckles said cautiously as he walked towards her.

'Joke? What are you talking about? Who are you?' Rouge snapped before walked to Amy's side.

'No, no, no. This isn't happening, this is a joke right?' Knuckles asked.

'I really don't think it is.' Blaze said from behind Amy as she drew her hand away from her head after having analyzed her mind.

'Get away from me, you creep!' Amy screeched as she backed away.

'It was Eggman's machine. That's the only way this could have happened, but I don't think it was meant to happen.' Silver said.

'Rouge, these people are crazy! They've kidnapped us, I'll bet you anything!' Amy exclaimed as she tugged on her friend's arm.

'No! Amy please, you have to remember us! You were both hurt when we were battling Eggman and-'

'Battling? Now there is something I believe, but I don't know who Eggman is? We have to get out of here Amy.' Rouge cut Cream off.

'Sonic, what the hell are they doing?' Shadow asked in a frustrated tone.

'How the hell should I know? You've got more of a chance of making them stop than me!' Sonic shot back.

'Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything!' Tails stepped in.

'You guys need to focus!' Cosmo added.

Before they knew it, everyone ended up in a heated discussion over the fact that Amy and Rouge not only couldn't remember them, but seemed almost afraid of them. Amy and Rouge exchanged looks before slowly backing away and leaving the room. They dragged each other down the stairs before running out the garage and down the dirt path.

'…and what are you going to do about it?' Shadow exclaimed.

'Want me to show you? You no good son of-'

'Uh guys.' Tails cut Knuckles off.

'What?!' Shadow and Knuckles exclaimed.

'Where are Amy and Rouge?' Tails said frantically as he looked around the room, causing everyone to follow.

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting, looked around in shock and then ran around the house calling out for their memory robbed friends. Cream ran outside to see Amy running and Rouge flying just over the hill, appearing to be heading towards Amy's house. Although, they probably didn't know it.

'Guys! They've run away! It looks like they're heading to Amy's house!' Cream exclaimed when she ran back inside.

'No one follow them, they'll stop there when Amy sees her name on the sign.' Silver said.

'Dare I say it, but he's right. If we go after them it'll scare them off.' Blaze added.

'Good idea, plus they won't stay scared for long. Give it a few hours before they're angry, then we really want to keep our distance.' Tails exclaimed.

'Call Egghead, I want to know what he's done to them.' Sonic said with his back turned to them all.

Not long after Amy and Rouge left the 'strangers' house, they came across a small cottage house. Amy noticed a small sign that hung below the mailbox at the front of the pathway leading up to the front doorstep, it had her name on it.

'Is this your house?' Rouge asked.

'I don't know? I-I guess so?' Amy answered as the wandered up the path.

'The door's locked, dammit!' Rouge cursed as she jiggled the handle.

'There has to be a key around here somewhere, hang on.' Amy said as she got to the ground and searched under a few rocks.

'Got it!' She exclaimed in pride when she picked up a key under the doormat.

She opened the door and they both walked in before turning on the living room light. Neither of them recognized the house or anything in it as they walked around and inspected the place. It was awkward and intimidating, not knowing if the real owner of the house might just come in at any time. They were Goldilocks waiting for the Three Bears… _or worse. _

'Rouge look, it's us?' Amy said as she picked up a photo frame on the kitchen window sill.

'Oh my, God. They're in it too.' Rouge said as she stared at the picture.

It wasn't just Amy and Rouge in the photo. Cream and Cosmo were there too, along with Cream's pet chao, Cheese. They appeared to be having a picnic of some sort, not that either of them remembered where they were, what they were doing or why those people they'd come across earlier were in a photo with them.

'This is a joke, it has to be.' Amy said almost in anger.

'Let's not stress about this now, Hun. We need to just get some sleep and work out what our next move is tomorrow.' Rouge told her before she lay herself down on the living room couch.

Amy couldn't bring herself to string even a small sentence together, she was just shocked, confused and sad. She had so many questions and just wanted them answered now. She tried her best to shrug it off before venturing upstairs to see what those rooms contained. She found a beautiful double bed wrapped in baby pink and white sheets. She walked around the room and traced everything with the tips of her fingers until she came across another photo frame.  
>It was her… <em>and him. <em>She was hugging him with a large grin on her face and him a nervous smile. The same blue hedgehog she woke up to earlier that evening that had frightened her and thought she was joking about not knowing him. This certainly raised more questions than it answered before bedtime…

'Dammit, Eggman! I don't have time for your petty games! What did you do to them?!' Sonic exclaimed as he slammed his fists down on the table.

'I've told you everything I know, Hedgehog! That machine was supposed to extract Blaze's powers! If those two pests weren't in the way it would have worked, they're lucky it didn't kill them.' Eggman replied.

'Why you sick son of a-'

'Why did it drain their memories?' Tails cut Knuckles off as Shadow and Silver held him down from flying his fist through the screen.

'They have no powers to drain! Damned if I'd know why it took their memories, maybe because it's the only thing that works in their brains.' Eggman smirked.

'YOU NEED TO FIX THIS YOU SICK BASTARD! AMY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!' Sonic shouted again, his fur turning dark blue and flames floating above his fur. Everyone began to panic, Sonic never got angry, especially this angry.

'Aw, poor Sonic. Are you upset your stalker girlfriend doesn't love you anymore?' Eggman said before laughing.

'You're pushing your luck, Eggman! Rouge doesn't remember me, any of us! The only person she remembers is Amy and vice versa! FIX IT!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Not that I would if I could, but I can't anyway. Like I said, that machine wasn't supposed to do anything like that. If there were no powers to drain it shouldn't have done anything! You're all on your own!' Eggman said, growing tired of the conversation before he hung up.

Sonic remained in his dark blue state, silent and shaking from clenching his fists so tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to make his breathing obvious. Knuckles began to pace the room nervously before walking out of the garage and taking his anger out on the biggest tree he could find.

'We're going to work this out Sonic.' Tails whispered to him when he'd walked to his side.

'You don't know that.'

'She loves you, she'll remember.'


	11. Eggman's Revenge

'Alright, so let's get this straight. We can assume that because your name is out the front and because you and I are in all the god damn pictures in this house, along with all those other strangers, this must be where you live.' Rouge stated as she sat on the living room couch.

'Well clearly they aren't strangers.' Amy reminded the ivory bat.

'Amy! I've never met those people in my life!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Neither have I but those pictures sure depict otherwise!' Amy shot back.

The girls stared at each other in frustration and anger for a few more seconds of silence before letting out sighs of defeat. It had been a long and sleepless night until the sun finally rose and allowed its rays to shine throughout Amy's house. They slouched back into their chairs before burying their faces into their hands. Amy stood up and began to pace around the room, still looking around to see if anything seemed even remotely familiar.

'I'm going to make a tea, you want anything?' Rouge asked.

'How do you know there is even anything in here?'

'I checked earlier this morning.'

'Well, I'm fine thanks. I'm going for a walk.' Amy said as she headed towards the front door.

'Where the hell to?' Rouge asked firmly.

'I don't know, maybe I'll come across some shops. See if I recognize anyone.'

'Uh, well ok then. Be careful.'

'See ya!' Amy waved as she walked out the door.

Amy strolled down the dirt path that she had walked every day since she was eight years old, not that she knew it right now of course. For a few miles at least there were nothing but trees, bushes and many beautiful flowers surrounding the dirt track. Amy couldn't help but smile when she stopped to smell the flowers or heard the birds singing their song, it all sounded familiar, but anyone could see this kind of stuff on movies. Right?

'Surely there has to be a town or another cottage home around this way somewhere?' Amy said to herself. She would have been right, if she hadn't turned off from the road that led down to Cream's house…

'You seem a little lost, dear?' A voice came from behind her and she whirled around to see a rather overweight man.

'I beg your pardon?'

'I said you seem a little lost, can I help you?' The man said again.

'Well, maybe you could. Is there are town or something down this road?' Amy asked with a polite smile.

'No, no, sorry. Say, you look rather familiar. Do I know you?' He said again as he stroked his rather large moustache.

'Oh, uh. I don't think so, but I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you! And you are?' Amy said with a smile as she outstretched her hand to shake his.

'Amy! It's you! It's really you!'

Amy was taken aback by this random man's sudden display of affection. He seemed to know her very well, but she had never seen him in her entire life. He ran up and hugged her gently and she politely pat him on the back. When he let her go he looked as though he was going to cry.

'I'm sorry, sir, but who are you?'

'Oh, of course, I'm Doctor Eggman! I haven't seen you in so many years my dear! You were taken away from me and I've missed you so! Look how much you've grown! Is Rouge still around?'

'Yes! Yes, she is! Was she with you too?'

'Yes, my dear! You were both taken away from me so long ago and I can't believe I've finally found you again!'

'Wow! This is unbelievable! Someone we know! Come with me and I'll bring you too her!' Amy said as she began to jog back down the road towards her house.

Eggman watched her skip down the road as an evil smirk curled on his lips. _This is all too easy, I can't believe that my malfunctioning machine has worked to my advantage! If there is anything that hasn't changed it's her vulnerability and stubbornness. I'll get those two on my side and drive Sonic and Knuckles mad! OH HOHOHOHOHO!' _Eggman thought to himself before letting out a quiet cackle.

'Rouge! Rouge! Where are you?!' Amy exclaimed as she burst through the front door, making Rouge jump out of her skin.

'I'm right here! On the couch, where I was where you left! Now what are you all worked up about?' Rouge said as she lazily stood up.

'Rouge, this is Doctor Eggman.' Amy said as Eggman followed in behind her.

'Hello there, Doctor. I'm Rouge.'

'He knows who we are Rouge!' Amy exclaimed with glee.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'Doctor, please sit down and tell Rouge what you told me while I make us some tea.' Amy said with a polite smile before walking to the kitchen.

As Amy made the three of them tea, Eggman explained everything that he had previously told Amy. Amy brought out the tea and took a seat beside them. Rouge couldn't help but act nervous and suspicious to begin with, but that was her job. When she had her memory of course, so Eggman wasn't surprised. By the end of his speech, both girls seemed relaxed and excited that they had found someone that as apparently familiar.

'I have to admit, when we woke up yesterday with the people that found us, they mentioned your name. Remember Amy?' Rouge said as she turned to face the pink hedgehog.

'Hey you're right! I knew I had heard your name before.' Amy said.

_Shit, those stupid pests! _Eggman thought but quickly regained himself. 'May I ask who these people were my dear girls?' He asked them with a smile before sipping on his tea.

'Well one was blue and- hang on, there are pictures around the house.' Amy said before standing up and running upstairs.

Rouge grabbed the one on the window sill and passed it to Eggman just before Amy returned. Eggman examined the photos and tried to hide his real feelings about the photos, he knew exactly who they were and wanted to break out into hysterics of laughter of how he was getting back at them. Instead, he had to play it smart.

'Girls, this is very serious. You must stay away from these people, why do you have photos of them? Why were you with them?' Eggman asked, pretending to panic.

'We don't know why there are photos here!' Amy exclaimed.

'We don't know why we were with them, we just woke up and they were there!' Rouge added.

'My dear girls, these are the people that… that took you away from me!' Eggman exclaimed before bursting into tears.

Amy and Rouge exchanged hurt looks before sitting by his sides in the attempt to comfort him. He blew his abnormally large nose as Amy politely rubbed his back and Rouge tried to express comforting words. Amy passed him his cup of tea and insisted he took another sip.

'Promise me, my girls, you'll never leave me again. I've missed you so much!'

'Never, Doctor!' Amy exclaimed.

'Wait.' Rouge stated, causing Eggman and Amy to look at her.

'I want a little more detail. Are we related?' Rouge asked, her spy personality taking over.

'We may as well be my dear, I raised you both since you were very young children. When you were taken away I-I… I didn't think I could go on!' The Doctor exclaimed again before bursting into tears.

Usually it would take a lot more than that for Rouge to give in, but it appeared as though her memory impaired her judgment too. She believed him and also promised that they would both never leave him again. They held him in a warm, fatherly embrace before closing their eyes and smiling. Eggman let an evil smile curl onto his lips without them seeing, he was really leaps and bounds ahead of the Sonic team now.

As the evening sun began to shine in the sky, the Sonic team decided it was time that a few of them head over to Amy's house to see Amy and Rouge. They hoped that now the two had calmed down and were prepared to talk to them. They decided it might be best for the girls to try first, so Cream, Cosmo and Blaze were about to set out until a childish giggle was heard from a nearby tree.

'Whose there?' Cosmo raised her voice a little, making the voice chuckle again.

'If you don't come out, we might just have to force you out.' Knuckles smirked before ponding on the tree until a small figure fell to the ground head first.

'Bocoon?!' Sonic and Tails exclaimed simultaneously.

'What do you want?' Shadow huffed.

'You guys are so mean to me!' Bocoon teared up.

'He said, what do you want?!' Silver repeated.

'Oh! I just have another message for you!' Bocoon said before pulling out a small TV, causing everyone to duck for cover.

'Just watch it!' Boccon exclaimed before pressing play.

Decoe and Bocoe flashed onto the screened and began waving.

_Hi there, everyone! How's it going? I guess you're all wondering where Rouge and Amy are, right? Well, Doctor Eggman has them now! _Decoe said before the screen flashed to a photo of Amy and Rouge standing by Eggman and talking to him, just normally like friends. Sonic and Knuckles grew angry and sad.  
><em>They're on our side now, you know, since Eggman has been like there father figure for such a long time! Well he was until you guys ripped them away from him! Hahahaha! <em>Bocoe laughed before high-fiving his robot partner.  
><em>We wouldn't suggest trying to win them back, they want to help Eggman now. Plus get revenge on you guys for 'hurting him'! We assume we'll probably see you sometime soon! See you!<em>

'Well, that's it or now. Bye-Bye!' Bocoon said before quickly flying off… without the TV.

Everyone was quickly woken up from there shocked trance by the small TV exploding in their faces. Knuckles had lost his cool first, he let out an almighty scream before knocking down any tree insight before Silver and Shadow pinned him to the ground and calmed him down. Sonic's fur began to flame and turn dark blue again… Tails and Cream began to panic as they took a few step back.

'Sonic, we'll get them back.' Blaze assured him as she bravely stepped forward.

'I'LL KILL HIM!' Sonic screamed causing everyone to jump out of their skin.

Sonic fell to the ground as the angry flames disappeared, he breathed heavily and tried not to cry in fear. Shadow and Silver were still trying to keep Knuckles calm while Tails and Blaze stood over Sonic. Cosmo and Cream stood and bowed their heads as they tried not to cry.  
>Eggman had taken it too far this time. They were all scared, sad and confused. How would they bring the girls home?<p> 


	12. I'll Make You Remember

Sonic demanded they go after the two girls as soon as Bocoon left, but after he had finally calmed down, Tails had convinced him that it was best to leave early the next day. He was reluctant but he was outnumbered. So the next day, the gang left for Eggman's base around midday. They had to be sure not to scare away the girls and lose any hope of bringing them home.

Tails fired up the X-Tornado and helped Cosmo, Cream and Blaze into the passenger seats. Silver and Shadow made themselves comfortable on the wings of the Tornado while Sonic and Knuckles decided to foot it ahead of the rest of them. After an hour or so they finally made it to the base, they cursed the stupid Doctor for having his base so far away sometimes.

Tails figured that Amy and Rouge's amnesia could be temporary, therefore, anything that they knew could trigger their memory. So instead of hiding the Tornado away like they usual would, the landed right in the middle of the clearing near Egghead's base. After everyone settled on the ground and walked around, they came to the conclusion it was too quiet and far too suspicious.

'Where is he?' Silver asked.

'He'll be watching us. I want to know where the drones and robots and that crap are.' Shadow huffed.

'Can we forget about that and just find Amy and Rouge?' Knuckles said, trying to hide his nerves and panic.

'OH HOHOHOHO! That won't be necessary!' The familiar cackle came from behind them.

'Eggman!' Tails, Shadow and Silver exclaimed.

'Where are they?!' Sonic and Knuckles shouted.

'Oh don't you be worrying about my two girls. They're in good hands, well that's what they think anyway.' Eggman smirked.

'Don't piss me off any more than I already am, Egghead!' Knuckles growled.

'Alright, alright. Maybe you should see the girls… My dear girls! Amy! Rouge!' Eggman called before the front doors of the base opened.

The girls stepped out and ran towards the Doctor who they believed was their 'father figure'. The rest of the gang stood there shocked with their mouths agape. Amy ran up and hugged the Doctor before noticing the people she woke up to two days before. Rouge gave them strange look before turning back to Eggman.

'What are they doing here, Doctor?' Rouge asked.

'I don't like them here, Eggman.' Amy said.

'Amy? What are you saying! It's me!' Sonic said as he walked towards her.

'Get away from me!' Amy pushed him away.

'Rouge, please. Please remember!' Knuckles said as he ran up and grabbed her shoulders.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Rouge said before punching him in the face.

Knuckles went flying and landed on his back before quickly regaining himself. Amy whipped out her hammer, causing Sonic to take a few steps back. Eggman let out a cackle before pressing a few buttons on a remote he pulled out of thin air.

'I'll teach you lot to never cross me again.' Eggman chuckled.

The front doors to the base opened again before countless amounts of drones and robots escaped and headed towards the team. Cream and Cosmo gasped before Sonic dashed them up onto the wings og the Tornado and demanded Tails take the battle in the sky.  
>Rouge and Amy let out a gasp in worry for the two small girls, they may not have known who they were but they didn't want them to get hurt. They stayed quiet and watched as a few robots and drones were destroyed by the blue hedgehog and his friends.<p>

'Come on, Eggbots! Fight harder!' Eggman shouted.

'We aren't leaving here without them, Eggman!' Shadow exclaimed.

'I'd like to see you try!' Eggman shouted.

'We'll show them! Let's go, Amy!' Rouge said before leaping into action.

Amy nodded before following her. Eggman let out another cackle before jumping into his small hovercraft so he could view the battle from above. Rouge and Blaze started going at it, Blaze gave her friend a few good lashings, much to her dismay. Rouge gave her a good whack to the face before pinning her against a tree. When the ivory bat decided she was weak enough, she let her lie on the ground before running towards a grey hedgehog who was busy fighting of four or five drones at once.

'Silver… No.' Blaze said meekly before raising one hand.

She sent a line of fire in front of Silver in order to stopped Rouge from attacking him. Rouge stepped back startled before turning around and growling at the purple feline, she knew it was her that made that happened… she was just unsure how.

She just continued to run to her next victim, Shadow. Amy was already taking him on but was almost being taken down until Rouge kicked him up again a large boulder. The ivory bat helped the pink hedgehog to her feet before they ran off to find their last two opponents still standing. Sonic and Knuckles…

Silver had been taken down and exhausted himself using his powers on drones and Tails was busy taking on flying robots and attacking the base. Eggman began to clap excitedly as he watched the four face each other. Amy growled at Sonic as she held her hammer up, Sonic clenched his fists but couldn't bring himself to get angry. Inside, his heart was breaking.  
>Knuckles was doing the slightest bit better, he clenched his fist and prepared himself to attack, but couldn't bring himself to leap forward. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting Rouge, even though that's what they spent most of the time doing, physically and emotionally. Amy and Rouge exchanged confused looks, wondering why they blue hedgehog and red echidna wouldn't move.<p>

'I'm not taking this crap, bring it on!' Rouge exclaimed before charging towards Knuckles, catching him off guard.

She pinned him to the ground and tried to kick and punch him, causing Sonic to look over in surprise and panic. Amy saw this opportunity and ran as fast as she could towards the blue hedgehog, giving him a good whack in the stomach with her hammer. Sonic fell to the ground winded, struggling for air.

'S-Sonic?!' Knuckles screeched.

'I'm ok! Just keep that crazy bat from killing you!' Sonic shouted back before standing up.

'Give up now, Blue. You will never overpower us!' Amy said, almost in fear as she panted.

'Amy please, you have to remember! You have to remember me! And Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cosmo and everyone else!' Sonic yelled at her.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Amy shot back.

'Cream and Cosmo are your best friends! Knuckles and Tails have been like your brothers for as long as you've known them! And me? You've been in love with me since I first met you! When I saved you from Metal Sonic!' Sonic screeched. Amy looked at him in horror and confusion.

'What is wrong with you?! You're insane!' Amy screamed.

'Amy please! Think! Remember! Eggman is using you to get to us! He'll hurt you! You were never on his side, you were always with us!' Sonic bellowed.

'He's lying Amy!' Eggman yelled.

Amy stood in silence and fear before turning her heard to see Rouge pinning down the red echidna, she was close to strangling him. She began to breathe heavily as she stared at the ground, until a huge pain shot through her head. She screamed out in pain, held her head and fell to the ground.

'Amy!' Sonic yelled.

Her eyes widened and her hearing began to go fuzzy… She began seeing things, memories. Flashbacks.

_'Alright, where are you hiding Sonic? You better come out now!' Amy screeched as she burst into the Thorndike Mansion._

_'He's not here?' Chris exclaimed after jumping out of his skin._

_'You can't fool me, I know you're hiding and Chris is covering for you so come on out, Sonic!'_

_'I'm not covering for him! Sonic was here earlier but he left and he didn't say where he's going!'_

_'Chris is telling the truth, Amy!' Cream pleaded._

_'I better find him right away, or there' going to be big trouble!' Amy said calmly._

_'Is it monsters attacking the city again?' Cream asked cautiously._

_'No it's worse!' Amy said as she growled._

_'Take it easy, just tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help?' Chris asked._

_'NOBODY CAN HELP… SONIC HAD A DATE WITH ME AND HE NEVER SHOWED UP! AHHHHHH!' Amy screamed, making the walls shake.  
><em>- _  
>'Do you really mean that, Sonic?' Amy stared at him, wide-eyed.<em>

_'Well sure I mean it, Amy! I think you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. The way you swing that little hammer of yours, my heart beats a million times a minute. I know, you could never love someone like me, I guess that's just the way it has to be. I guess I could go on! If you would only swing that hammer once more…' Sonic said dramatically and seductively._

_'You want it? You got it!'  
><em>-  
><em>'Hi!' Sonic said casually.<em>

_'Well?! What took you so long?! I was worried! I wondered if you were ever going to come back, it scared me to think that I was never gunna see you again! Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did. I didn't know where you were, I couldn't stand not knowing. I told myself, I should give up hoping, I was convinced you'd forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realized that you would never abandon me, and I decided I'd wait for you, even if it took the rest of my life to see you again. Now you're here. DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!' Amy said in a fit of tears._

_'Don't you worry, Amy, I never will.' Sonic said as he winked and gave her a beautiful baby pink rose.  
><em>-_  
><em>Amy stood up again quickly after having only a few flashbacks about her and this mysterious blue hedgehog. She turned to face him before calmly walking up to him. She reached out a hand but pulled back before touching his face, making him nervous. Eggman almost shouted at her but didn't want to risk losing her just incase.

'Sonic? Is that you?' Amy asked.

'Amy! You're back?!'

'I am! It's you!' Amy exclaimed with a large grin before Sonic pulled her into a hug and spun her around.

'Amy! Get away from him!' Eggman exclaimed, causing Rouge to turn and stare at her.

'Amy?! What the hell are you doing?'

In Rouge's lapse of strength, Knuckles took the opportunity to shift their weight and pin her to the ground before staring into her eyes. She tried to struggled out of his grasp but he refused to give in.

'It's us Rouge, you have to remember.' Knuckles said calmly.

Rouge continued to struggled until she caught Knuckles' eyes and look back into them, deeply before having her own flashbacks. She began to pant and sweat but refused to cry, regardless of how scared she was…

_'ARGH?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!' Knuckles exclaimed after Rouge knocked him upside the head._

_'Hmph, because I don't like you're attitude! 'You're just a jewel thief so you wouldn't know!' Ugh! Instead of being so nasty all the time, maybe you could try being nice every once in a while and then maybe I wouldn't fine you so unlikable.' Rouge snapped._

_'Then don't hang out with me!'_

_'I WON'T!'_

_'Once I'm gone you'll be begging I never left!'_

_'Actually it'll be a huge relief to not have to put up with your batty behavior. But I'm sure you'll come flying back.' Knuckles winked, earning him an almighty punch from the ivory bat.  
><em>-  
><em>'Hey, Knuckie. If we do get caught there is one thing I'm hoping for.' Rouge said coyly.<em>

_'What's that?'_

_'That we share a cell together!' Rouge winked before flying off._

_'YOU'RE BATTY!' Knuckles exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
><em>-  
><em>Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand merely seconds before she fell to her inevitable death. She looked up at him in surprise, shock, fear and confusion. He pull her up and held her until her knew she was steady.<em>

_'You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you?_ _Ugh! You're such a creep!' Rouge exclaimed as she ripped her hand away from him._

_'I just saved you're life! You're batty!' Knuckles shot back.  
><em>-

'Oh my, God.' Rouge stammered.

'Rouge?' Knuckles asked her again.

'It's you. Knuckles, it's you.' She whispered.

'Holy crap, you're back. Thank God!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Shhhh! We have to trick Eggman then get the hell out of here! We're going to knock Egghead into the sky, take out these robots and then run for the hills. Switch, you take on Amy and I'll take Sonic. Tell her!' Rouge said as she flipped her off him.

Rouge ran towards Sonic and Amy who were still smiling at each other, not exactly being as subtle as her and Knuckles. Rouge took down Sonic and Knuckles tackled Amy. The two hedgehogs squirmed and shouted until they finally listened to Rouge and Knuckles. They pretended to fight while they explained, once they had finalized the plan they maneuvered their fight towards the others and got the others in on it.

After everyone had 'battled' everyone else and was in on the plan, they split up and took out robots. Sonic told Tails and the girls the plan over their communicators so they could use the Tornado to their advantage. After the boys finally took out every last robot, Eggman began to panic when he saw his two girls beginning to 'wear out'.

'Come on, girls! One last hit! You have to do it!' Eggman exclaimed.

'You're right, Doctor!' Rouge exclaimed.

'We can do it!' Amy added.

'You ready, Hun?' Rouge asked and looked at the pink hedgehog with a cocky smile, confusing Eggman.

'Let's do it!'

The girl bolted toward Eggman and his hovercraft and booted him into next week. The two warriors landed gracefully back on the ground, a little worn out. Eggman was letting out a horrific screech along with some cursing and threats. Decoe and Bocoe ran after him and as far away from the team as possible. Thanks to Tails, Cream and Cosmo in the Tornado, the Eggbase was on fire and would probably explode and second now.  
>Cream, Cosmo, Blaze and Amy jumped into the passenger seats, Knuckles and Silver on the wings of the ship, Rouge in the air and Shadow and Sonic on foot. They head in the direction of home faster than they ever had before. Seconds later, Eggman's latest base exploded into smithereens and sent flying debris everywhere.<p>

'We did it!' Blaze exclaimed.

'We sure did!' Tails replied.

'Let's go home!' Cream giggled.


	13. They're Finally Back

'I can't believe I didn't think about this before, it's so simple.' Tails said as he keyed words into his laptop.

'Simple for you?' Silver giggled.

'You're geniuses, girls.' Sonic said, fighting back the red creeping onto his cheeks.

'Not really, I only thought of it when I thought of… well, Chris.' Amy sighed.

'I only assumed the coordinates could be changed.' Rouge shrugged.

When they made it back home and cleaned up everyone's wounded, ate and had a warm cup of tea, Amy and Rouge explained the random moments of clarity. They explained their flashbacks and rolled their eyes when Sonic and Knuckles began to get abnormally large heads.  
>When they got to talking about how to send Blaze and Silver back, considering they were really running out of time, Amy reminded Tails of the machine that Chuck and he created to send everyone back home. Rouge asked if they could make a duplicate and key in the right coordinates, which of course Tails could do all too easy.<p>

A few days later, Tails had barely slept a wink but he had finished the machine. It was well into the night when he called everyone into garage to see the finished product. He fired up the machine and it was purring like a kitten, which he accidentally said out aloud and Blaze wasn't highly amused.

'So, I guess it's ready.' Tails said nervously.

'I guess you're right.' Silver said awkwardly.

'Are you ready, Mr. Silver? Miss Blaze?' Cream asked sadly.

'Not really.' Silver admitted.

'I wish we could stay longer.' Blaze said with a lop-sided smile.

'I'm not worried, it won't be long before Silver screws something up again.' Sonic giggled and everyone erupted into laughter.

'We'll miss you in the meantime.' Amy began, 'Sorry for beating the crap out of you too.'

'Pfft, hardly a scratch on me.' Blaze rolled her eyes. Amy pulled giggled before pulling her into a hug and then moved onto Silver.

'Alright guys, enough of this mushy stuff. Get outta here.' Knuckles huffed.

'Agreed.' Shadow added.

'Oh come on, I'm not keen to see them go. We'll be seeing you soon.' Rouge smiled her usual, flirty smile.

'Me too!' Cosmo said.

A minute of silence fell over the gang before the girls shared a few hugs and the boys few a few fist pounds around. Silver escorted Blaze up the three stairs towards the small circle they had to walk through. It glowed an aluminous pink light and circled around. Blaze and Silver turned around and waved good-bye. They stepped in, faced everyone and waited for the machine to send them home.

'Bye guys.' Blaze smiled.

'See you 'round.' Silver gave a thumbs up as they disappeared into the light.

An hour later almost everyone was out to it, Cosmo and Cream were snoring on the living room couch, Shadow went home and Tails went to bed. Rouge and Knuckles were out on the living room balcony talk about the happenings of the past few days. Knuckles was blushing furious and Rouge lapped it all up. However, even she was nervous and blushing a little, maybe this wasn't a regular flirty situation. She was really trying for something serious… so was he.  
>Amy swore she saw Rouge give Knuckles a peck on the cheek, making him blush. For once though, he wasn't angry. He just smiled and pulled her into a hug, he must have really missed he.<p>

'Psst, Ames.' A voice whispered from behind her.

'Sonic?' Amy smiled a little when she turned around to see him.

'Come with me.' Sonic said as he dragged her away before she had a chance to protest.

He dragged her up to his bedroom, with was never used because he always slept on the roof. He led her out to his bedroom balcony and offered her to sit down on the seat there. By now, Amy's memory had completely come back, therefore she remembered the conversation between Sonic and Tails… and what he'd said about her. They hadn't really spoken that much in the past few days. Amy sat a little uncomfortably as she rubbed her arm and looked over the balcony, waiting for Sonic to start the conversation.

'I'm really glad you're back, Ames.' Sonic said with a small smile.

'Me too, I can't believe Rouge and I let him talk us into joining him.' Amy chuckled a little.

'It's different when you've got no memory!'

'I guess so!' Amy giggled.

Another minute of silence fell over them before Sonic took in a deep breath, stood up straight and pulled Amy up to stand up with him. He fiddled with her fingers, nervously. Amy had never been so surprised or startled in her entire life.

'Do you remember being mad with me before you lost your memory?' Sonic asked, looking into her eyes.

'Yes, I do.'

'Why?'

'You really want to know?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'Obviously.'

'I heard you talking to Tails. I came down to ask him where something in the kitchen was when I heard my name mentioned. You called me weird and wished I'd leave you alone.' She shrugged.

Sonic bowed his head in shame and could feel the pink hedgehog's eyes burning into his face. He began to recall the events of that night, that conversation… he then began to smile.

'Why are you smiling?' Amy said, slightly annoyed.

'Because you must have left before you heard the rest of what I said.' Sonic giggled.

'The rest?' She said nervously.

'Tails asked for the truth, he said my face was lying or something. He asked me describe you in one word. I told him that the one word to describe you was…'

'Was what, Sonic?'

'Perfect.' He said with a confident smile.

'Really?' She smiled.

'Really, Ames.'

Amy let out a small giggle and bowed her head in the attempt to hide her incredibly blushing face. Sonic took a step closer to her and raised a hand to her face, lifting her chin so her eyes would look into his. He laughed a little when he noticed the moonlight dance in her eyes, she was nervous, scared, happy and excited all at the same time… now's his chance.  
>He quickly leaned in a gently kissed her lips a few times before wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy began to kiss back after she recovered from her shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her gloved hands through his thick, lush quills. He held back from moaning into her mouth, so instead he just smile and bit her lip. She let out a shaky breath and her knees went weak, he caught her and lifted her up onto the railing so her legs could wrap around his waist.<p>

They finally broke away for desperately needed air before staring into each other's eyes. Sonic suddenly realized how much he had missed Amy Rose, how much he had taken her for granted over the years. He lifted her up again and allowed her to stand before squeezing her tight.

'I never want you to leave me alone, I've miss you.' Sonic said into her ear.

'I won't, I promise. I'll try to stop being so weird and crazy and all that other stuff.' Amy giggled.

'No,' Sonic said firmly before making her look him in the eyes, 'never change. When I said you were perfect I meant it.'

'Thank you, Sonic.' Amy blushed.

'I love you, Ames.' Sonic said, causing Amy to actually stop breathing.

'Holy shit.' Amy said without thinking. Sonic burst into a fit of laughter before Amy covered her mouth in embarrassment.

'I-I mean, well… you know what I meant!' Amy shot back.

'Yeah, yeah.' Sonic said before pulling her back into a warm embrace.

'I meant to say, I love you too.' Amy said with a goofy smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes before kissing her again. They laughed and smiled within their kiss before breaking away and playing around with each other on the balcony. Sonic tickled Amy and she pretended to bat him away. He finally stopped and hugged her from behind. They stopped to watch the stars in the sky and the moon shining brightly above them before looking down to the balcony where Knuckles and Rouge stood.

Just as they looked down, Knuckles was leaning in to kiss Rouge… and actually succeeded. Amy and Sonic's mouths hung open before they exchanged happy looks. They high-fived each other before quietly laughing to each other. Boy, were they all going to get some crap tomorrow…


End file.
